


Interruption on the Rabb ranch

by Phillipe363



Category: JAG (TV 1995), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gen, Not for Harm/Mac fans, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, minor Tim/Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Enjoying a peaceful day at their horse ranch Harm and Meg discover their semi retired live is interrupted by one Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie still at JAG with wanting mostly Harm's help. Only when Harm left things did not end well. What happens? Find out
Relationships: Meg Austin & Timothy McGee, Meg Austin/Harmon Rabb Jr., Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr., Timothy McGee & Harmon Rabb Jr., Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 4





	Interruption on the Rabb ranch

**Hello readers**

**So, a new Harmon Rabb Jr/Meg Austin JAG fic, which heads up is not going to be favorable to Mac or AJ Chegwidden. For those that have an issue with that use the back button.**

**Oh, by the way, Timothy McGee is Meg's younger half-brother in this story.**

**Now let's get started**

* * *

Early March 2007 on a ranch in Texas

On a dirt road, two black stallions go racing across at high speeds before eventually slowing down while heading towards a barn. The two riders of the horses are Harmon Rabb Jr. on one and the other is Meg Austin Rabb. Both have wide grins on their faces after racing their horses once they got done checking on their heard of horses. Reaching the barn Harm and Meg dismount with tying the reins to a wooden hitching post.

"Good riding Meg, and you know riding horses like this is about as fun as flying a jet. Just as dangerous to" Harm says.

"Well, I've always enjoyed the wild rides you've given me, sir," Meg says flirtatiously.

"I enjoy you giving me ones to. I'm still amazed we managed to work together in JAG for that year with flirting and not ended up breaking regs back then" Harm replies.

"I think we were starting to fall too much in love with each other to where it scared us both. And we knew once we did that, we there would be no going back. Not that I for one minute ever regret any of the time I've spent with you" Meg says.

Leaning over Harm gives Meg a loving kiss on her lips that Meg returns in full cupping his face until both eventually break for air. Letting her husband take her hand, as Harm and her start walking towards the house.

"You heard from your brother from last month's skype call where Tim and Ziva were discussing quitting NCIS?" Harm asks curiously.

"Actually, just the other day said they had joined the FBI and are doing well there instead of the immature, toxic antics of their former team at NCIS. How about yours's?" Meg inquires.

"No, I haven't talked to Sergei in eight months," Harm says but knows that's not out of place.

The conversation quieted into a comfortable silence Harm and Meg stop upon seeing a black car head up the gravel driveway until stopping near the house. The driver's side door opens as Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie in her full-dress uniform steps out of the vehicle and heads towards them. Letting out a sigh Harm did not want to deal with people from his past as JAG, especially Mac of all people who is one of the main reasons he even left. Meanwhile, Meg sharing a glance with her husband as their eyes meet and not needing any words between them reassures that everything will be fine. Harm gives his wife a light nod before they turn to face their very unwelcome visitor.

"You're difficult to find Harm," Mac says.

"Apparently not hard enough, what do you want?" Harm asks.

"For you to quit wasting away in a life that is boring for being somebody you're not and to come back to JAG," Mac says.

"Oh, like you know me so well. You hate everything that makes me, from my code of honor and loyalty along with the fact of my need for flying. I'm not having this argument with you. I said what I needed to years ago, now leave" Harm replies coldly.

"Commander Caroline Imes was discovered to have never passed the bar exam and now we have a backlog for years' worth of cases. So, we need you to return to help" Mac says angrily.

"You are a Lieutenant Colonel yet clearly cannot understand simple English? It's amazing how you even got that far, neither one of us are returning to JAG. Now leave" Meg replies firmly.

"I can order Harm and you back into service by way of forced recall," Mac says.

"Your unable to do that for two reasons. One we are both dang good lawyers so we could fight it and make a very unpleasant public mess for the Navy, and second, we already have jobs" Meg says.

Rolling her eyes "Doing what? Running a ranch farm, maybe that works for you blondie who always got kidnapped but it's not his life" Mac says scoffing.

Glaring darkly Harm moves to step forward at the insult to his wife, only for Meg to gently takes his hand, calming him.

"Like I've said you never knew me, not really. Try freelance lawyers for the pentagon. If you force me to, I'll have you, Chegwidden and anyone else who tries to drag either of us back to that job out of the one you currently have" Harm replies coldly.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Mac asks.

"First, I got thrown to the wolves with Singer's murder, yeah I screwed up. I know that much but none of you even came to visit me. If it was any of you, I would have thrown orders of staying away aside. Then Paraguay, happened so not only did Chegwidden left you to die when we got back you slept with Webb. Like I said years ago, that hurt more than you can imagine" Harm says angrily and old pain in his tone.

"You people call yourself Harm's friends but do little to back that up with your actions. It's not a question of hate, that would imply giving you people far more credit. More of indifference" Meg says.

"Very well, I can see neither of you are going to help us," Mac says.

Harm and Meg remain quiet with giving the JAG lawyer a light stare as Mac heads back to the car and rives off down the gravel road sending dust, pebbles with dirt everywhere.

"Well sending a stuck-up JAG lawyer running back, that was fun" Meg quips.

"Yeah, let's not do that again anytime soon," Harm says, "I'm just glad I got out when I did, that place was killing me on the inside."

Looking over "Probably because you didn't have me around to keep you company flyboy" Meg says flirtatiously.

"Well there is that, and one of the main reasons" Harm replies.

They lean towards each other kissing passionately and loving while Harm moves his hands to Meg's waist with Meg trailing hers's up around his neck. Eventually, after a moment, they break apart.

"I never get tired of that," Harm says.

"Nope, me neither" Meg replies smiling.

"Well, that is one reason we married each other" Harm says a light grin.

"Yep," Meg replies.

"Oh, Kathy called yesterday and asked to go horse riding today if we didn't mind. I gave her the go-ahead; I figure you wouldn't mind" Harm says.

"Nope, I'm fine with that. Besides JD usually cooks those good steaks for dinner anyway" Meg says.

"Yeah still use some of my better arguments on him and won't give up his spice recipe" Harm replies.

"Maybe Kathy and I will find those little green men one of these days when we are out horse riding," Meg says.

Shaking his head in fond amusement "Still not giving up that one Mulder?" Harm asks.

"Well, Scully no I'm not, even those the last so-called aliens we ran into were Mexican drug runners with a helicopter" Meg replies.

"I'm just hoping we run into neither" Harm says.

"Yeah, me too" Meg replies.

"I'm thinking let's get a quick bite of sandwiches than ride the horses over to Kathy's place," Harm says.

"Sounds like a plan sir" Meg replies.

Hand in hand Harm and Meg Rabb head into the house for continuing their day.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, Harm and Meg both married with running a horse ranch while doing some side consulting work has always been an idea that has been running around my head.**

**Also, this ties into my NCIS fan fic called Working for two tyrants posted over in the NCIS category.**

**Until next time**


End file.
